


Two Heartbeats

by CorvusCorvidae



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Declarations Of Love, F/F, One Shot, Pregnancy, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 18:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12918093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorvusCorvidae/pseuds/CorvusCorvidae
Summary: It had to be an anomoly, a mistake, but when the word's tumble out of Lena Luthor's mouth, Supergirl knows her hearing was working just fine.“You heard the second heartbeat."





	Two Heartbeats

Supergirl noticed Lena out on her balcony, sitting, blanket wrapped around her shoulders, and she debated flying on. She couldn’t, though, and with a gentle slow, she lowered herself a good ten feet from Lena. 

She had to know for sure. She had to. It was eating at her, making her lose focus, because all she could think about was ensuring Lena was still safe. 

Lena watched her land, she’d seen her fly over and then come back, and it was with a smile that she greeted Supergirl. 

“Long time no see,” Lena remarked, teasing, and Supergirl felt the heat on her cheeks. 

“I’m sorry, this is becoming a habit.” 

“I’m not complaining,” Lena replied, and that had her grinning. 

Then her grin stopped, and she focused her hearing. Just like before. Yet Alex had said she was fine. Alex had said there was nothing out the ordinary with her powers. Alex had explained the most likely reason for what she was hearing. 

“You okay?” Lena asked, noticing the change, and Supergirl nodded, brushing Alex’s words out of her head. 

“I just...it’s been a long day.” 

“Surely your shift is just starting,” Lena remarked, knowing the criminal activity surged at night. 

“Ah, yes, Supergirl’s shift is just starting.” Kara’s had just ended, but Lena didn’t know that. 

“I forget you have another life.” Those words had Supergirl looking Lena over again, focusing, and Lena clocked it. 

“What is it? That’s twice now.” Lena reached for her glass on the table next to her and Supergirl shot a glare at the amber liquid sloshing around inside it.  

“You’re drinking?” she asked, frowning, before sniffing the air, catching the scent of what was in the glass. “Wait, this is...apple juice.” She looked to Lena for an explanation, because there was no way that she stocked her drinks cabinet with apple juice. 

“It’s all the baby craves, and I do need to keep up appearances,” Lena replied, watching carefully. 

“The baby….” So it was true. 

“You knew, you don’t need to act surprised.” That made her wince, because she hadn’t meant to give the appearance she was shocked by the news. 

“I thought I was wrong. I thought something was wrong with me,” Supergirl admitted, and that had Lena smiling and nodding.  

“You heard the second heartbeat,” she said, putting two and two together. 

It had happened last time she came to visit, last time she stopped by on Lena’s balcony late at night. All had been so normal between them, talking about work when a call came in, and just before Supergirl left, she shot a strange look Lena’s way. It was a giveaway she’d heard. 

It’s what made tonight’s visit so surprising. Lena hadn’t expected Supergirl to come back. 

“Yes,” Kara confirmed, nodding. “I made the DEO put me through a full physical, convinced my powers weren’t working properly.” 

“What made you realise they were?” Lena wondered, because surely the penny must have dropped at some point. 

“Alex Danvers, she pointed out the most likely reason.” And while Kara hadn’t wanted to admit that was possible at first, it was very clearly true.

“Do...do you know if she’s told Kara?” Lena then asked, and Supergirl turned to watch, to gauge the way she spoke. What did Kara matter in all this? 

“Oh, no, Alex would never divulge that kind of information.” Which was technically true, Alex hadn’t. Kara had worked it out all on her own, as Supergirl, but still. 

“You’re friends with Kara...do you know, well, do you know how she might take this information?” What was Lena getting at? 

“I’m not sure I know what you mean,” she said, frowning, her heart racing to work out why Kara knowing was so important to Lena. 

“I’d rather tell her myself, but I’m worried she’s going to think I lied to her.” 

“Lied to her?” She couldn’t stop herself from asking, although she should have known better. It was never good to press Lena for information on Kara when she was Supergirl, and vice versa. One day it was going to backfire and hurt her. 

“I’m not dating anyone, this will come as a surprise.” Ah, so Lena hadn’t kept that part of her life secret to Kara. 

“Was it one to you?”A surprise. Was Lena surprised? And the answer was yes if her raised eyebrows and look was anything to go by. Then again, why was Supergirl asking ehr that of all things. “I shouldn’t have asked that, I’m sorry,” she quickly went on to say, trying to salvage the conversation. 

“No, it’s fine. And no, it wasn’t.” 

“Oh,” really? 

“Even you seem surprised,” Lena remarked wryly. 

“I just- I mean- I wasn’t-”

“It’s okay,” Lena said, waving her hand, letting Supergirl off. “I had never planned on having children, it hadn’t entered the equation. Then I looked around and realised my life is that company, is the legacy that has been left to me. What is in it for me?” 

“What about- dating and-?” Kara didn’t know how to finish. 

“My prospects have always been limited. Being Lex Luthor’s little sister has that effect.” 

“I thought- you’re- Lena,” she finished, not sure how to end that sentence. 

“Supergirl?” Lena mimicked, and standing up straight, shaking her head, Kara tried again. 

“You’re going to do it alone,” she said, that thought gnawing at her. 

“I live my life alone, this is nothing new.” That made Kara’s chest ache, because no, she was never alone, didn’t Lena know that? 

“This is a baby,” Kara whispered, as if saying it any louder would add more weight to those words. 

“I’m well aware of that,” Lena smiled. “I’m doing this for me, I don’t want my life to be that company, that name, I want to enjoy it. I’m tired of putting everything on hold for someone else.” For some partner. For some unknown variable. 

“That’s incredibly brave. I don’t think I could do this myself,” Supergirl admitted, thinking of her life without her circle of people. She’d want them if she was pregnant. She’d need them around her to get through it all. 

“I’m sure you could, if you needed to. You’d be amazed at what you can withstand. You should know that more than anyone.” It was a callout to her history and past, and that had Supergirl nodding, knowing Lena had a point. 

“You’re not alone,” Supergirl then said, clearly, catching Lena off guard. 

“Hmm?” she frowned as she waited, not believing her ears. 

“You’re not alone in this. You have...you have me.” There should have been butterflies in her stomach, her heart should have been galloping a mile a minute, but Supergirl was as calm as ever. Those words were true.

“Supergirl,” Lena said, giving her a look, as if asking her to think that sentence through. She had. As both Kara and Supergirl. 

“You have me.” 

“Don’t feel obligated to-”

“I don’t. Can’t you-haven’t you noticed?” Lena’s frown said that no, she hadn’t. “I come running, whenever you’re in danger, I come running. And when I’m exhausted after a long day, I come to your balcony, I come to you.” 

It was as good a declaration as ever. Unplanned. Unprompted. Kara had no idea that’s where her mind was at. But there it was, thinking about Lena, pregnant, about scans and prenatal care, about a baby, in Lena’s arms, in her own arms, the two of them. 

Maybe she was caught up in it, maybe she was rushing, maybe she should have thought more before opening her mouth; but as Lena had said. What is in it for her? What is in Kara’s life, Supergirl’s life, that is for her? 

Lena. 

She’s fought tooth and nail to keep that friendship, with the DEO, with her own sister, breathing down her neck to cut it off, to end it, or to use it to their advantage. They’ve doubted Lena, they’ve accused Lena, yet she has remained steadfast in her belief that no, Lena is good, Lena is worthy, and Lena is a part of her life, no matter what. 

“Supergirl,” Lena said, softly, once more, her gaze matching the tone, as if she was just seeing her for the first time. “You are not obligated to look after me.” No one was. Lena knew that. She had always looked out for herself. 

“I know, but I want to,” Kara’s words were strong, were sure, and Lena took a step closer.

“I will not hold you to this, I will not expect you to honour your words-”

“You should, expect me to. I am serious, Lena. I am here, if you want me.” 

Please, want me, Kara thought, looking over the woman that had slowly become her world. How had that happened? When had that happened? 

“I want you,” Lena whispered, licked her lips, swallowing the dryness in her throat, and Kara lifted her head, unsure she’d heard her correctly. Then Lena opened her mouth again. “But you’re a Super, and I’m a Luthor, and that would put this baby, my baby, in a world more complicated than I could ever have imagined.” 

She was right. Of course she was right. With an outright declaration from Supergirl, effectively claiming Lena and her child, they’d be targeted. And Lena, allowing Supergirl to be in her child’s life that way, as a guardian, would have the same effect from the other side. 

How to bring them both to their knees? That child. 

“I’m flattered,” Lena went on to say, and Kara tried to fight the tears that had come from nowhere. Why was she getting upset? This wasn’t her baby. This wasn’t her life. “In a different time, or place, if Lex- if the consequences weren’t so dire, I would being saying yes to your offer.” 

“You’re not alone,” Supergirl repeated, and Lena nodded. “I’m still going to come running, but I’ll keep my distance unless I have to.” 

Lena appreciated that, and appreciated the woman before her. She was the woman of steel, strong and practically indestructible, yet she looked like she was about to break. 

“May I?” Lena asked, taking another step closer, hand reaching up, and Supergirl nodded, letting Lena cup her cheek and guide her closer. 

One kiss, what was the harm? Knowing that Supergirl wanted her, wanted that life with her, how could she not? 

So she did. 

Leaning into the kiss, soft, a simple peck, and then again, because it was like she had come up for air, and then another, the pressure increasing ever so slightly, Supergirl’s lips were firm but soft, her body strong but pliant under Lena’s touch. It had Lena taking a sudden, shaky breath into the next kiss, as Supergirl chased her lips, her hands as light as feather as they ghosted over Lena’s hips; wanting to touch but not daring to. 

Lena knew, the moment they stopped, the second it ended, they were done. Gone were the days before, and the future was going to be different. There was no way they could forget, but if they wanted any semblance of a life, they needed to. 

But that was then, and this was now, and Lena breathed in the air from Supergirl’s lungs as she moved into the next kiss, feeling her lips, feeling her breath, feeling her. 

And then, it was over. 

One slow, languid kiss, until nothing. 

“Please, look after yourself,” Supergirl said, eyes darting down to Lena’s abdomen. 

“I should be saying the same to you,” Lena replied, hand still on Supergirl’s cheek, feeling her warmth. “Please,” she added, eyes begging, because now, if something were to happen-

“I’ll do my best.”

“You’re best needs to be better than anyone else’s.” That made Supergirl smile. 

“If you need me, I’ll be there. Don’t hesitate to call for me.” And then it was time, to step back, to step away, to leave this moment behind. 

So she did, she moved away from Lena, giving them some distance, getting ready to fly off, to go home to her apartment and cry because a Super and a Luthor could never be. 

“Supergirl?” Lena called, before she took off. When their eyes met, Lena went on, “find something, find something for yourself.” 

She nodded, taking those words to heart. It was meant to be Lena’s way of saying find someone else, find someone other than me. Don’t spend your life listening to mine, to ensure Lena’s safety. 

If only Lena knew. Supergirl’s something was her, and that was never going to change. Her actions spoke louder than words, and as she’d pointed out, whatever the danger, whatever the risk, Supergirl came running when Lena Luthor needed her. 

That was never going to change.


End file.
